


To Hell and Back

by ClassicKaze (Kazewrites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Drama & Romance, Fanfiction, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Major Character Injury, Pain, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Whump, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/ClassicKaze
Summary: When the forces of Hell come for Crowley, it's up to Aziraphale to rescue the demon he loves.





	To Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is going to be my first attempt at a real Good Omens fic. I got this idea in my head and went with it. I've no idea how long it will run so buckle up! I will update when I finish a chapter. As with all my fics, it starts off slow but the stuff in the tags will come.

Chapter 1

The dinging of the bell alerted Aziraphale someone had entered his bookshop. Huffing, while casting a glare towards the door, he stood from his desk. At a snail's pace he strolled up to the entrance way. Customers, what an annoyance. However, he was a seller and if whoever wished to purchase something, Aziraphale would do his heaven's best to stop them. Perhaps they'd leave before he got there. Aziraphale smiled at the idea.

A tall man in a dark coat stood just beyond the large wooden doors, only a few steps inside. His long black hair tangled around his shoulders, hiding most of his face. 

Despite the customers appearance Aziraphale uttered a cheerful "Can I help you?" As he clasped his hands together. The man did not respond nor even look his way. Aziraphale frowned, he had definitely spoken loud enough for the customer to hear. The man wasn't even looking at any of the books, more at the shop itself. He observed the vestibule, up to the second floor and then over to the other side. When his gaze fell on Aziraphale, the angel felt the hairs on his neck stand. The mans hardened face was blank with sunken eyes staring as if he was looking through Aziraphale as he scanned the area.

Swallowing hard, Aziraphale fidgeted nervously before clearing his throat. "C-can I be of..." 

Before he finished, the man turned sharply, exiting the bookshop, the door slamming in his wake. Aziraphale let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Odd." He said to himself while straightening his jacket and firming the ends of his waistcoat. He began walking towards the back, giving one last look over his shoulder before disappearing behind a shelf. 

*

Crowley snapped off the television, gave the plants a quick mist while checking for any spots then exited his flat. Down at the Bentley, he squealed out of his parking space before speeding down the road toward Aziraphale's bookshop. 

After a week worth of sleep, the demon was itching to see his debonair angel. Plus, they had a lunch date and when it came to food, Aziraphale wouldn't forgive Crowley for being late. 

Pulling alongside the street, he put the car in park and exited. Snapping his fingers, the doors opened.

"We're closed!" A familiar heavenly voice rang from in back. 

"Obviously." Crowley sighed shaking his head. He continued down the aisle towards where he'd heard the voice.

"Now really, I was quite.... oh!" Aziraphale's stern tone as he rounded the corner quickly dropped as nearly ran into the demon. "Crowley. It's you."

Crowley's mouth creased into a frown, Aziraphale didn't seem pleased to see him. "Who were you expecting, the Queen?"

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows, "W-why on Earth would I be expecting her?" He asked while fidgeting his fingers together. Arching his head, he looked passed Crowley to the front window of the bookshop.

"It's a joke, angel." Crowley sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "What?" He finally noticed Aziraphale's gaze outside along with his anxious twitching.

"Ah well..." Aziraphale looked at him nervously then beckoned Crowley with a wave to follow. Confused, the demon followed to the back of the shop. 

"Now I can't be too sure but I have a suspicion." Aziraphale said quietly as they two sat down at a table. Crowley had grabbed two glasses as the angel uncorked a bottle of red wine. Crowley leaned his elbow on the table waiting for Aziraphale to continue but his friend took a large swig from the bottle before pouring the wine into Crowley's glass.

Something has him on edge, the demon thought. If Aziraphale had completely forgotten lunch then whatever bothered him definitely had Crowley’s attention.

Shuffling into the chair, Aziraphale took another drink. Crowley bit back a snarl as his curiosity hit a record level. 

"Angel?" Crowley nearly snapped as his waved his hand hoping Aziraphale would get the idea.

"Oh yes, sorry." Clearing his throat Aziraphale continued, "I-I just, well..." His eyes flashed momentarily back toward the front. 

Crowley hunched forward; he was nearing the end of his patience. "What? Is it Heaven again?"

"No no." The angel replied. "Nor Hell." Figuring that would be Crowley's next question. "I can't be sure but I think someone might..." Aziraphale's voice trailed off into his glass which touched his lips.

"Angel!" Crowley shouted causing Aziraphale to jerk. Wine sloshed out of the glass onto the table but instantly disappeared from a demonic snap.

"Right yes, sorry." Aziraphale apologized. "I'm not sure. You see I've been seeing someone snooping around lately. I think they might be planning..." He bent closer to Crowley. "A caper."

"A caper? You mean a robbery?" Crowley said with a hint of disbelief.

“Quite so.” Aziraphale replied keeping his voice low. “I’ve noticed someone odd on a few occasions poking around.”

“Angel...”

“A strange fellow indeed, I’ve seen him out on the street staring at the shop...” Aziraphale didn't even acknowledge Crowley.

“Angel, I...”

“I can’t be certain but his aura definitely...”

“Aziraphale!” Crowley threw his hands up hoping this interjection would distract the angel enough for him to get a word in. 

“What?” Aziraphale raised his eyebrows.

“A robbery? Really, I mean...” Crowley chewed on his words, “Don’t you think that’s a bit...far-fetched?” He said finally removing his sunglasses.

Aziraphale cocked his head. 

“Angel, it’s a bookshop, not a bank or an art gallery.” Crowley swirled the wine then took a drink, “Not exactly a robbers first choice, I think you’re overreacting.”

“I happen to have many rare manuscripts!” Aziraphale knitted his brow. “Several first editions, even one of Shakespeare’s lesser known plays.” His tone gave the demon the impression Aziraphale was annoyed that his shop was not worth stealing from. “Why I’ll have you know... 

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry.” Crowley put his hands up defensively. “I’m just saying it’s...highly unlikely.” Aziraphale murmured under his breath as he sipped his wine. The demon shook his head. 

Still giving a slight glare, Aziraphale reposition himself in his chair, “Then what do you think?”

“Did you sense anything from him? Demonic or otherwise?”

The angel shrugged, “No, not really. Merely...well, his presence didn’t sit well with me.” 

“Angel, I’m sure it’s nothing.” Crowley gave his friend a smile. 

The two continued drinking into the night. Aziraphale, with the aid of alcohol, loosened up. It wasn’t until nearly dawn that Crowley sauntered out of the bookshop and back to his beloved Bentley. As it was still quite dark as Crowley sped away, he neglected to see a man in a long dark coat, standing in a nearby alley, watch him leave.

Crowley definitely did not see the malicious smile which curled on the man's coarse lips either.  



End file.
